Midnight Music
by bluedragon1836
Summary: Rogue hears guitar music coming from downstairs and is amazed to see Logan. Logan/Rogue.


**I was listening to the song "Dust in the Wind" and got this idea. Hope you enjoy. **

**Midnight Music**

Rogue couldn't sleep. She lay in bed, tossing and turning. At last, however, she gave up. Sitting up and swinging her legs off the bed, she stood. Pacing over to the window, she stared out at the moonlit grounds of the school. Gently, she pushed open the window, breathing in the fresh night air.

Suddenly, her ears caught a soft sound drifting on the wind. Rogue strained her ears and realized that it was a guitar. What was more, it was coming from downstairs. Pulling on a light dressing gown, she padded softly into the hall. Following the music downstairs, she found herself at the open door to the living room. Rogue peered inside. Her eyes widened in surprise. Logan sat cross-legged on the floor, strumming softly.

Rogue stood, motionless, the gentle music filling her soul. Then, to her even greater amazement, Logan began to sing.

"I close my eyes. Only for a moment, then the moment's gone. All my dreams pass before my eyes, a curiosity. Dust in the wind. All they are is dust in the wind."

His voice was soft and gentle, though it still held a hint of his familiar gruffness. Rogue felt tears start in her eyes. Logan, oblivious to her presence, continued singing and strumming.

"Same old song. Just a drop of water in an endless sea. All we do crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see. Dust in the wind. All we are is dust in the wind. Don't hang on. Nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky. It slips away and all your money won't another minute buy. Dust in the wind. All we are is dust in the wind." He strummed the last chord and fell silent. For a moment, Rogue could do nothing, she was so caught up in Logan's voice. At last, however, she stepped into the room.

Logan looked up immediately though he didn't seem surprised to see her. "Hey, kid," he greeted. "What're you doin' up this late?"

"Couldn't sleep," Rogue answered.

"Me neither." For a moment, nothing was said. Logan idely strummed a few chords.

"Ah didn't know you could play," Rogue said finally, sitting down in front of him.

"I don't really," Logan answered. "It's just a hobby a sorts. Started teachin' myself a while back."

"What was that song you were singin'?"

"Dust in the Wind."

"It was beautiful."

"Thanks."

"Ah didn't know you sang either."

Logan glanced at her. She was smiling. "I don't really," he answered. "And don't you dare tell anyone."

"Ah won't sugah." Silence fell again. "You know any other songs?"

"Yeah," Logan answered with a slight smile. He placed his hands on the guitar. Rogue looked dat them, noticing for the first time how strong and handsome they were. Her attention was drawn back to his rugged face as he began to sing once more.

"We'll do it all. Everything on our own. We don't need anything or anyone. If I lay here, if I just lay here, would lay with me and just forget the world?"

'Yes,' Rogue thought, 'I would.'

"I don't quite know how to say how I feel. Those three words are said too much. They're no enough. If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lay with me and just forget the world? Forget what we're told, before we get too old, show me a garden that's bursting with life. Let's waste time chasing cars around our heads. I need your grace to remind me to find my own."

Logan looked up, meeting Rogue's eyes with his own. "If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lay with me and just forget the world? Forget what we're told, before we get too old, show me a garden that's bursting with life. All that I am, all that I ever was, is here in your perfect eyes. They're all I can see."

Tears started in Rogue's eyes again as she realized that he was singing to her. His voice was full of gentleness and - dare she say it? - love.

"I don't know where," Logan continued. "Confused about how as well. Just know that these things will never change for us at all. If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lay with me and just forget the world?" The song ended, but the two continued to stare into each other's eyes.

"That was for you, Marie," Logan said softly. "I meant every word." Rogue pulled in a deep breath, happiness filling her soul. "I love you, Marie."

"Oh, Logan," she whispered. "Ah love you too." Leaning forward, Logan kissed her, drawing away again before her mutant power could drain his energy.

"Ah can never touch you," Rogue said. "You know that."

"Yeah. But that doesn't mean I can't love you. Or that we can't be together." He kissed her again. "Do you think you could sleep now, darlin'?"

Rogue nodded. "But only if you stay with me." Logan smiled. Putting his guitar back in its case, he followed Rogue upstairs. Morning found the two lying in Logan's bed, wrapped in each other's arms.

**The End**

**Read and review please. If you're interested, the two songs are "Dust in the Wind" by Kansas and "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol. Both can be found on Youtube. **


End file.
